Wrestle Street
by AAAwrestlestreetAAA
Summary: A group of different stories from Wrestle Street, the street where ALL wrestlers live. Chapter 4 is here!
1. The Rock learns a new game

Everything in this story is TRUE, Wrestle Street actually exists and The Rock, Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan and 'Screaming' Norman Smiley DO live in a house together. . . honestly  
  
Oh and, don't take this fic too seriously, the wrestlers aren't in character because wrestlers generally DON'T stay in character when they go home (except for the Ultimate Warrior who will appear in another chapter).  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Bobby and Norman are cooking pancakes for breakfast in the kitchen, The Rock is in the bathroom brushing his teeth.  
  
Bobby: Oh great, I dropped a pancake and it landed in the dogs bowl.  
  
Norman: I know, give it to The Rock, he'll never know. [laughs]  
  
Bobby: [Picks up the pancake and wipes off some of the bigger chunks of dogfood] Hahaha, good idea.  
  
The Rock: [Enters the room and sits down at the breakfast table] Mornin' guys.  
  
Bobby: Morning The Rock, here's your breakfast [hands him a plate with the pancake on]  
  
The Rock: Mmmm, pancakes [starts to eat the pancake]  
  
Bobby and Norman both look at each other and start laughing uncontrollably.  
  
The Rock: What's up with you guys? What's so funny? Great pancake by the way.  
  
Bobby and Norman laugh even louder, The Rock looks at them puzzled. Suddenly there is a knock at the front door.  
  
Norman: I'll get it!  
  
Norman answers the door to find Roadkill standing on the doorstep.  
  
Roadkill: Hey, can The Rock come out to play today?  
  
Norman: Wait there Roadkill, I'll go see if he has finished his breakfast. [walks back into the kitchen]  
  
The Rock: Who is it?  
  
Norman: Its that Amish Chicken Plucker guy from down the street, he wants to know if your coming out to play.  
  
The Rock: [excitedly] Ooh, ooh! [quickly swallows the last piece of his pancake then runs to the front door]  
  
Roadkill: Hello The Rock, comin' outside?  
  
The Rock: Yeah yeah! What shall we do?  
  
Norman: [shouting] Make sure your back before 7pm, you've got a pay-per- view tomorrow.  
  
The Rock: Awww . . . okay. . .  
  
The Rock and Roadkill walk down the street together.  
  
The Rock: So?  
  
Roadkill: What?  
  
The Rock: What are we going to do then?  
  
Roadkill: Well I was thinking. . . have you ever played Knock and Run?  
  
The Rock: No what's that?  
  
Roadkill: Well you have to knock on someone's front door then run away before they answer.  
  
The Rock: Tee hee! That sounds fun! Who shall we do it to?  
  
Roadkill: Well how about this house [points to a small run down looking house with blue paint peeling off the front door]  
  
The Rock: Oh no! That's the Berzerkers place, haven't you heard the stories about that place? Everyone says he's crazy and lives alone with a bunch of cats.  
  
Roadkill: Exactly, that's what'll make it so much fun.  
  
The Rock: Hmmm. . . well okay. . . if you say so.  
  
Roadkill: Yeah! that's the spirit, off you go then!  
  
The Rock: What?  
  
Roadkill: Go and knock on his door.  
  
The Rock: On my own?!?  
  
Roadkill: Yeah, what are you? Chicken?  
  
The Rock: No, its just uh. . . I've never played this game before, maybe you should do it first to show me how its done.  
  
Roadkill: [sighs] Okay, I tell you what, lets BOTH knock on the door together.  
  
The Rock: Okay, lets go.  
  
Slowly The Rock and Roadkill creep up the path, stepping over overgrown weeds up to The Berzerkers front door.  
  
Roadkill: Okay then, you knock the door.  
  
The Rock: Me? Why can't you do it?  
  
Roadkill: Look, just stop whining The Rock and get on with it.  
  
The Rock: [gulps] Okay  
  
Slowly the Rock raises his hand to the front door, about to knock on it, his hand it trembling. He pauses.  
  
Roadkill: [whispering] Come on! What are you waiting for???  
  
The Rock: I'm scared Roadkill!  
  
Suddenly the door swings open, The Rock is stood there frozen to the spot with his hand still poised ready to knock the door. The Berzerker storms out, he looks like he has just woken up and his Viking Helmet is on crooked.  
  
Berzerker: {shouting] What are you kids doing here!?!?  
  
The Rock and Roadkill look at each other and scream, then they turn and run as fast as they can down the path. The Berzerker chases after them but stops at his front gate and watches them run down the street.  
  
Berzerker: [shouting] I know who you are The Rock and Roadkill!!! Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan will hear about this, mark my words!  
  
The Rock and Roadkill stop at the bottom of the street completely out of breath.  
  
The Rock: [gasping] Oh my god! Did you see that guy? He looked crazy!  
  
Roadkill: I know, see? I told you Knock and Run was fun didn't I?  
  
The Rock: Yeah I suppose so, but lets not play it anymore I'm tired now.  
  
Roadkill: Okay, but can you stop breathing on me like that? You breath stinks like dogfood or something.  
  
The Rock: Huh? Okay. . . anyway I need a drink, lets go back to my house to get some pop.  
  
The Rock and Roadkill walk back The Rock's place and go through the back door into the kitchen. They get two bottles of coke from the fridge and sit at the table to drink them.  
  
Bobby: [shouting from the next room] The Rock? Is that you?  
  
There was a strange tone to his voice.  
  
The Rock: Uhhhh, yeah its me and Roadkill we came back for a drink.  
  
Bobby: Oh right. Can you two boys step in here for a minute please?  
  
His voice was stern.  
  
The Rock and Roadkill walk into the living room looking worried. Bobby and Norman are both stood there. They look concerned.  
  
Bobby: Boys, we've just had a call off old man Berzerker from down the street. He said that you two have been harassing him. Is this true?  
  
The Rock: [looking at his feet, shuffling them uncomfortably] Yes. . . . . . its true  
  
Bobby: The Rock! I'm shocked at you! Didn't I tell you not to bother old man Berzerker?  
  
The Rock: Yes sir. . .  
  
Norman: Well? What have you boys got to say about this?  
  
The Rock and Roadkill: We're sorry!  
  
Norman: Its not us you've got to apologize to, its old man Berzerker.  
  
The Rock: What?! No way! I'm not going back there! He's crazy!  
  
Bobby: I've told you before, Berzerker is NOT crazy, he's just lonely. Now go round there and apologize, both of you!  
  
Reluctantly Roadkill and The Rock walk over the old man Berzerker's place and knock on the front door. Soon after Berzerker answers the door and eyes them both suspiciously.  
  
Berzerker: What do you want now?  
  
The Rock: Mr. Berzerker sir, we came to apologize. We're sorry we bothered you earlier, me and Roadkill thought it would be funny to play Knock and Run on your house. We didn't mean any harm.  
  
Berzerker: I think you two had better come in.  
  
The Rock and Roadkill look at each other worriedly before following Berzerker into his house. He closes the door behind them and all three of them stand in his dimly lit hallway.  
  
Berzerker: You guys think I'm crazy don't you?  
  
Roadkill: N-n-no sir.  
  
Berzerker: You don't have to pretend, EVERYONE thinks I'm crazy, I've heard what they say. They say I live on my own with a bunch of cats and I'm not right in the head. Well do you see and cats around here?  
  
Roadkill: No sir.  
  
Berzerker: Come with me, let me show you something.  
  
He leads them into his living room.  
  
Berzerker: Sit down boys.  
  
They both sit down.  
  
The Rock: Wow! Is that a Playstation 2?  
  
Roadkill: Hey, and you have a Gamecube too!  
  
Berzerker: That's right, and I've got an X-Box aswell, look!  
  
The Rock: So that's why you never go outside!  
  
Berzerker: Yeah, I guess I just like my video games a bit too much, but that doesn't make me crazy does it?  
  
The Rock: No not at all!  
  
Berzerker: So, who's for a game of Time Splitters?  
  
The Rock: Me!  
  
Roadkill: Me me!  
  
And so, The Rock, Roadkill and Berzerker play video games until 7pm when The Rock had to go home and go to bed. After the Rock had gone Berzerker and Roadkill talked about The Rocks stinking dogfood breath.  
  
The moral of the story is that you shouldn't judge a wrestler by his gimmick. 


	2. Pete Gas, too ill to wrestle

Pete Gas is sitting in his small house making a fresh pot of coffee, the next minute there is a knock at the door. He answers the door to Ultimate Warrior.  
  
Pete: Oh, hi Ultimate Warrior, come on in. Do you want a cup of coffee?  
  
Warrior: Yeah, thanks. I've brought a pack of cards over so we can play a game, I'm getting sick of watching your video of Home Alone over and over again.  
  
Pete: Hey! Home Alone is a very good film. . . And its the only video I've got.  
  
Warrior: Well I'm sick of it, I thought we could play snap instead.  
  
Pete: Snap? I hate that game, can't we play Poker?  
  
Warrior: STRIP poker?  
  
Pete: Uhhh. . . No. Why would you want to play strip poker anyway? Your only wearing a pair of trunks, you would lose straight away.  
  
Warrior: I know. . . But it would be worth it!  
  
Pete:. . . . . . . .  
  
Warrior: [Grins]  
  
Pete: You know what Ultimate Warrior, you really creep me out sometimes.  
  
Warrior: Okay, okay. Normal poker, Ill deal.  
  
Ultimate Warrior deal out the cards, Pete Gas starts to look faint.  
  
Warrior: Hey, Pete Gas are you alright?  
  
Pete: Ugh, I don't know. I feel a bit. . .  
  
Pete Gas leans over and throws up in a waste paper basket by his chair.  
  
Warrior: Whoa! Pete Gas, you look ill!  
  
Pete: No shi. . . ughhhh [throws up again]  
  
Warrior: Don't worry, Ultimate Warrior will look after you. See? That's Ultimate love.  
  
Pete: Yeah whatever, I'm okay, I can look after myself.  
  
Warrior: No. Come on, let me help you get into bed.  
  
Pete: Hmmm okay, I could do with a lie down, just don't try to climb in with me.  
  
Ultimate Warrior carries Pete Gas to his bed and tucks him in.  
  
Warrior: There you go. And now I'm going to make you some soup.  
  
Ultimate Warrior walks out of the room to make some soup for Pete Gas. Five minutes later Pete Gas starts to feel better.  
  
Pete: [Shouting to Ultimate Warrior in the kitchen] Hey, Ultimate Warrior, forget about the soup. I'm feeling much better.  
  
Warrior: [Walks into the room] Oh, Pete Gas, I'm so glad to hear your well again, I don't like to think of my little friend being sick.  
  
Pete: Yeah, I don't know what it was that made me ill, must've been wind. But I'm feeling fine now.  
  
Pete Gas gets out of bed but goes green again.  
  
Pete: Oh no, I spoke to soon! [Throws up on the floor]  
  
Warrior: Get back into bed, Ill finish making that soup. [Walks into the kitchen again]  
  
Pete Gas instantly feels better again and sits up in bed, wondering what the hell is wrong with him. The next minute the phone rings, the Ultimate Warrior pick up the receiver.  
  
Warrior: Hello?  
  
Vince McMahon: Ah, hello, Is Pete Gas there?  
  
Warrior: He's sick in bed, can I take a message?  
  
Vince: Yes, tell him that he's got a big wrestling match tomorrow, so he had better be there on time.  
  
Warrior: But he's too ill to wrestle!  
  
Vince: I don't care! He's go to be there, 9am to get his legs waxed ready for the bout.  
  
Warrior: But. . . [Vince hangs up on him]  
  
Pete [shouting from the bedroom] Ultimate Warrior? Who was that on the phone?  
  
Warrior: [walks into the bedroom] It was Vince McMahon, he said you have be in work for 9am tomorrow. I tried to tell him you were ill but he wouldn't listen.  
  
Pete: Don't worry, I'm feeling better again. . . no wait. . . no I'm not [throws up again].  
  
Warrior: Oh no! You threw up on the carpet! Don't worry, Ill clean it up.  
  
Ultimate Warrior walks out of the room to get some stuff to clean up the mess. Pete Gas suddenly feels better again. A minute later Ultimate Warrior walks in, Pete Gas Feels sick again all of a sudden before throwing up on the floor again.  
  
Pete: [Staring wide-eyed at Ultimate Warrior] Its YOU!  
  
Warrior: What's me?  
  
Pete: YOU are what's making me ill!  
  
Warrior: Huh?  
  
Pete: Every time you leave the room I feel well again, then when you come near me I throw up.  
  
Warrior: But, but, but why? ? ?  
  
Pete: I don't know WHY, I just know its YOU.  
  
Warrior: But we've been friends for years, why is this happening now?  
  
Pete: I don't kno. . . [throws up again] . . . Maybe you should leave.  
  
Warrior: But, but, but. . .  
  
Pete: [Throws up again] JUST GO!  
  
And that is how Ultimate Warrior and Pete Gas stopped being friends after 10 years. Pete Gas made new friends, Ultimate Warrior sat alone at home and cried.  
  
Nobody knows why Ultimate Warrior suddenly started making Pete Gas sick, some people say it was a new brand of face-paint that Ultimate Warrior was using, some say Ultimate Warrior had a mysterious new sort of plague virus, and some people just don't seem to care.  
  
The Moral of the story? If the Ultimate Warrior starts to make you sick, don't throw him out of your house, he might not have any other friends. 


	3. Big Show's business venture

The Bushwhackers are playing together in the garden they are in the sandpit building a castle.  
  
Luke: Look at my sandcastle yo!  
  
Butch: Who cares about yo' crappy castle biznitch? Look at this bad mofo yo!  
  
Butch proudly displays his sandcastle, which is exactly the same except it has a flag in the top.  
  
Luke: Yo! Call that a castle? I could shit out a better castle than that yo!  
  
Butch: Yo' couldn't shit out anything with my boot up yo' ass yo!  
  
Luke: Yo! Yo' wanna start something bitch? Well come on then!.yo.  
  
Luke kicks over Butch's sandcastle so Butch kick over Luke's. They both look at each other and wait for the other one to pull the first punch. Suddenly they are distracted by the sound of an ice-cream truck coming down the street. They both forget what they were doing and run over to the truck.  
  
Luke: Hey mister! Can we have an ice-cream yo?  
  
Butch: Look Bushwhacker Luke, that's no ordinary ice-cream salesman yo, that's The Big Show! Yo!  
  
Big Show looks out of the window.  
  
Big Show: That's right boys! What do you think? Pretty cool huh?  
  
Luke: But. why are you selling ice-cream The Big Show? Yo.  
  
Big Show: Well well well Bushwhacker Luke, funny you should ask actually. It happens to be a VERY interesting story.  
  
Butch and Luke: Tell us! Tell us!.yo.  
  
Big Show: Well. it all started yesterday. I was walking down the street minding my own business eating a cheese string when suddenly I thought to myself "You know one thing I have never done is sell ice-cream".  
  
Butch and Luke: Yes, yes!.yo.  
  
Big Show: And so here I am, selling ice-cream! How great is that?  
  
Butch: Uhm, yeah well I have one question. What does Kane have to do with all of this yo?  
  
Big Show: Kane?!? Why?  
  
Big Show turns around to see Kane stood in the back of the van filling his underwear with chocolate chip ice-cream.  
  
Big Show: Oh God not again! Kaaaaaaaaaaaane! Get out of here, I've warned you once!  
  
Kane scuttles out giggling to himself and runs away down the street leaving a trail of chocolate chip on the road behind him.  
  
Big Show watches Kane run away and shakes his head.  
  
Big Show: I have GOT to stop him doing that. well boys, I'm sorry but that was the last of the ice-cream. I'm all out.  
  
The Bushwackers look very disappointed and walk away sadly. Big Show drives off to the store to buy more ice-cream.  
  
Later that night, the restocked ice-cream truck is parked out on a lonely field under a moonlit sky.  
  
Big Show (talking to himself): Well, I've sold my house to buy this van, so it looks like I'll be sleeping here too.  
  
He sets up a bed on the counter, draws the blinds and settles down to sleep. Suddenly there is a loud banging noise and the van starts to shake violently. Big Show rushes to the window to see Kane kicking the side of the van as hard as he can.  
  
Big Show: What the.? No Kane, NO! NO ICE CREAM FOR YOU!  
  
Kane just ignores him and continues kicking the side of the van where a large dent was appearing. Big Show is getting really annoyed but he doesn't know what to do, then all of a sudden he is hit by a flash of inspiration. He goes into the back of his van and returns with a vacuum cleaner.  
  
Big Show: So what do you think of this then Kane?  
  
He turns on the vacuum which hums loudly. Kane stops his manic kicking and stares at the vacuum, eyes full of terror. He didn't have a clue what it was or why it was growling at him. Kane turned around quickly and ran off into the night, tail between his legs.  
  
Big Show: Hahaha! That sorted him!  
  
Ric Flair suddenly emerges from an unseen location.  
  
Ric Flair: Yes, that sorted him. but for how long? He'll be back, mark my words my friend.He will be back alright, and he will stick more ice-cream down his pants.  
  
Big Show looked out into the night and saw the image of Kane howling at the sky silhouetted against the full moon, a shiver ran down his spine. He knew it was true.Kane's insatiable (and unexplainable) desire for ice-cream filled underwear would one day get the better of him. br br The very next day Big Show sold his Van and went back to his regular window cleaning day job. 


	4. Goldberg's silly mistake

It's a lovely sunny day in Wrestle Street. Kendo Nagasaki comes home from work and walks into his living room, he can hear his housemate Bill Goldberg lumbering about in the kitchen.

Kendo: Bill Goldberg? Why aren't you outside playing? It's such a beautiful day!

Goldberg runs into the room, his hands are clasped to his face in a shocked expression.

Kendo: Why whatever could be wrong Bill Goldberg?

Goldberg: Me done boo-boo! Bill Goldberg stuck. Try make head-fur like Shawn Michaels has!

Kendo: What? I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, put your hands down and stop being so silly!

Goldberg: No! Bill Goldberg glue hands to face! Bill Goldberg not happy. Waaaaa!

Kendo: What? So your telling me you glued your hands to your face? Why? What were you doing?

Kendo looks closer and notices patches of hair glued to the to the top of Goldberg's head.

Kendo: Oh so you were trying to give yourself hair like Shawn Michaels? Now I understand. You silly! This reminds me of the time you shoved a crayon down your pee-hole, what a palava! Come here, let me have a look.

Kendo tugs on Goldberg's hands, but they hold fast.

Kendo: My my my! You really are in quite a pickle aren't you? Well, I can't think of a solution, it looks like Ill have to get someone round to help!

Kendo ponders the situation for a moment.

Kendo: I know! I'll call the brainiest man in Wrestle Street: Papa Shango!

Kendo goes to the phone and speed-dials Shango.

Kendo: Hello Papa Shango. Yeah its Kendo Nagasaki here, I'm afraid I've got a bit of a problem. Its Bill Goldberg, he seems to have glued his hands to his face and he can't get them off!

Kendo puts the phone down and turns to Goldberg.

Kendo: He says he'll be right over.

A few minutes later a loud whooshing noise is heard as Papa Shango's specially designed rocket-car pulls into the driveway. Kendo greets Shango at the door.

Kendo: Yeah I'm sorry to bother you Papa Shango, but I just can't think of any way to get Bill Goldberg unstuck! I thought you would be the man to do it!

Shango: And you were correct! This gives me the perfect opportunity to try out my new invention, the BioCarbonate 17 serum. It was designed to eat through any material but leave human flesh completely untouched. Dear me, Lita certainly did get a surprise when I 'accidentally' spilled some down her front during the field tests…uh…anyway lets try it out on Goldberg shall we?

Papa Shango pours a few drops onto Goldberg's face at the place where his hands are glued. After a few seconds they try to pull his hands away once more. They are still stuck fast in place much to the dismay of Goldberg.

Shango: Oh my! The glue must be comprised of some sort of AH-S457 molecular compound! I hadn't contemplated this.

Shango attempts some recalculations in his pocket notebook.

Shango: Hmmm…well I'm sorry Bill Goldberg but I can't seem to find a solution to your predicament. I believe the only option for you now is to venture out to the doctors so see if they can resolve your dilemma.

Kendo: I'm afraid he's right Bill Goldberg, its time we took you to see Dr. The Sandman. Thanks for coming round Papa Shango it's a shame your serum didn't work, goodbye!

Kendo Nagasaki and Bill Goldberg are sat in the doctors' waiting room. Goldberg still looks like a Scream painting with his hands fixed firmly on his cheeks.

The secretary at the desk looks up.

Secretary: Ok Mr. Bill Goldberg, the doctor will see you now!

Goldberg looks a bit nervous and turns to Kendo.

Goldberg: Come with me! Bill Goldberg worry.

Kendo: Now stop messing about Bill Goldberg! Pull yourself together; you're a big lad now. Get in there!

Reluctantly Goldberg walks into the doctors' room, stopping to awkwardly open the door with his elbow.

Goldberg: Hello Dr. The Sandman… Bill Goldberg have problem…

Sandman: Yes I can see! Kendo Nagasaki informed me over the phone what had happened. Please, take a seat. Did you bring the bottle of the glue you used?

Goldberg: Yes…in pocket.

Dr. The Sandman helpfully removes the glue bottle from Goldberg's pocket. Goldberg takes a seat opposite the doctor.

The Sandman studies the bottle.

Sandman: Hmmm… well I have one cream that might work. It's a long shot though.

Sandman goes to his medicine cabinet and gets out a tub of cream that looks like it has not been opened in years. The skull on the label makes Goldberg sweat nervously.

Sandman applies some of the cream around the affected area. Goldberg lets out a whimper as the cream stings his skin slightly.

Dr. The Sandman wedges a wooden tongue depressor under one of Goldberg's hands and attempts to crowbar it away. The stick snaps under the pressure and Goldberg's hand is still stuck in place.

Sandman wipes away the rest of the cream.

Sandman: Well I'm sorry Bill Goldberg, but it looks like your stuck like that. If this cream didn't do the trick then NOTHING will! I'm afraid you will have to get used to life with your hands stuck to your face.

Sandman studies Goldberg's moronic grin.

Sandman: I've got to say, your taking this news very well.

Goldberg: No, Bill Goldberg's face stuck like this. Bill Goldberg angry!

Sandman: Oh ok well I'm sorry about that but there's nothing I can do but here, take this leaflet.

Sandman tucks a leaflet titled 'So you glued your hands to your face' into Goldberg's shirt pocket.

Goldberg walks away dejected.

Back at home Kendo is hand feeding a very depressed Goldberg his favourite food- Marzipan.

Kendo: I'm sorry the doctor couldn't help you Bill Goldberg but I'm sure you will get used to this eventually.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Kendo opens it to see Vince McMahon standing there looking angry as always.

Vince: IVE COME TO TALK TO BILL GOLDBERG! WHERE IS HE?

Kendo: He's in the living room but please, go easy on him. He's very depressed.

Vince: ILL GIVE HIM SOMETHING TO BE DEPRESSED ABOUT!

With that Vince storms past Kendo and into the front room. Goldberg stands up suddenly.

Goldberg: Vince McMahon! Bill Goldberg do silly thing… me no able to wrestle next week.

Vince: YES I'VE HEARD ALL ABOUT YOUR IDIOTIC SITUATION. WORD TRAVELS FAST IN WRESTLE STREET! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?

Goldberg: Uh…uh…Bill Goldberg…

Vince: SAVE IT FOR THE FANS! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW BILL GOLDBERG, YOU'RE A JOKE- A FING JOKE! EVERYBODY IS LAUGHING AT YOU AND YOUR FING STUPIDITY. I LET THE CRAYON INCIDENT PASS BUT NOT THIS TIME! YOU'RE FIRED!

And upon saying that Vince gave Goldberg a swift kick to the testicles and stormed out.

Goldberg fell to the ground clutching his bruised sack, groaning in pain.

Kendo runs to his assistance.

Kendo: Oh my word! Are you all right Bill Goldberg?

Goldberg: Uhhhhghhhhhhh! Bill Goldberg no ok… hurty.

Kendo looks at Goldberg lying in a heap, suddenly his face lights up with excitement.

Kendo: Hey! I just realised something! When Vince McMahon kicked you in the balls, the shock must have caused you to wrench your hands away from your face!

Goldberg looks at his hands in disbelief, suddenly forgetting the pain in his crotch. He stands up; suddenly the moronic smile is genuine and not just glued like that.

Goldberg: Bill Goldberg have hands back! Bill Goldberg happy!

Kendo and Goldberg jump around excitedly for a couple of minutes. Goldberg even does a celebration breakdance.

Kendo: Hey wait a minute… I've just thought of something…

Goldberg: What?

Kendo: Where did you get the hair that you were trying to glue to your head in the first place?

Goldberg: Uhhhhhhh………..

There is another knock at the front door, it sounds even angrier and more frantic than Vince's knock.

Kendo opens the door to see Skull Murphy standing there his face red with anger. Behind him a Mr. Pogo- head untidily shaven – stands looking sheepishly at the ground.

Skull Murphy: Where the hell is Bill Goldberg? I want a word with him NOW!


End file.
